Haunting Dream
by CrystalAngel0106
Summary: This is a sequel to Melt Down. In this story Italy has dreams about losing his mind and hurting his friends. Eventually his dream becomes a reality and he almost kills someone but his friends will stop him.
1. Chapter 1

Haunting Dream

Prologe

"Ve~ ciao everyone! I'm Italy, This is the'a ...ve?"

"Italy...This is the sequel for the story Melt Down."

"Si~ I'a nearly forgot."

"Italy und I are the main ones in this story."

"Si~ Ve~"

"Vhere's the author at?"

"I'a don't know. Ve~ Should'a we explain this'a story?"

"Ja, might as vell."

"Well'a basically I'a have bad dreams about'a losing my mind and one'a day it'a happens and Japan tries to'a stop me."

A crash comes from the next room.

"There you are."

"Thanks for explaining a bit for me, sorry for taking so long to get here. I couldn't figure out how to start the 2p England story so I came up with the sequel to Melt Down. I don't own Hetalia so please enjoy."


	2. Chapter 2

Haunting Dream

Chapter 1

Ciao~! I'ma Italy and this'a is my story but'a Germany and I will'a bot be talking about what'a happened. See, it'a started when we went'a to Sarah's grave with Japan, he sat at'a her grave talking as'a though she was'a listening.

"Ve~ Japan, let'sa go." I'a said.

"Just be patient Itary, its rude to tark when I'm trying to terr Sarah-san how things are going with my progress." Japan stated.

"But'a she can't hear you Japan. Don'ta you feel a little silly?" I asked smiling. "Ve~ Germany would'a agree."

"I suppose so but it isn't impossibre to for the the dead to not hear what we say Itary."

"Ve...Well'a guess I'lla go find Germany."

"Hai, just be weary of what might be over there."

I'a went over to the woods and'a saw a cute kitty cat.

"Ve~ Aw Kitty!"

I was'a chasing the kitty all around'a the park running into'a some dark and'a scary woods.

"V-ve...Where'a am I?"

I heard weird noises all'a around me.

"Germany!"

I'a ran through the woods as fast as I'a could run, I'a yelled for Japan and Germany only to'a trip over my own boots colliding with'a the ground. I'a mut've fallen unconsious because I'a woke up in'a my bed.

"Ve? Where'a am I?"

I'a put my hand to'a my head.

"Ve...My'a head is'a pounding."

"Looks like you're awake now Mr. Vargas, your friends will be very relieved."

"Ve?"

I'a soon rellized I'a was in a hospital and looked up seeing Japan and'a Germany.

"Are youu okay Itary?"

"Ja, you had us both vorried sick."

"My'a head hurts just a bit." I said to the. "How'a did I'a get here?"

"Germany and I brought you when we heard you yerr."

"You vere unconcious vhen ve found you Italy."

We'a talked for a while and'a Japan told me'a to be'a careful the'a next time.

"We'rr ret you rest now Itary."

"Ja, und ve vill be here vhen you vake up."

I'a drifted of to'a sleep pretty fast, but it'a wasn't a good sleep. I'a had a strange dream.

"Ve...Why is it so'a dark?"

_"Itary you need to stop what you are doing!"_

_"Italy, can you hear us dude!"_

"America? Japan?"

I'a looked over seeing them but'a they were bloody, I was'a frightened and then'a saw a figure looming over them'a.

_"No', Italy isn't home now'a. But how about I'a kill you both?"_

I'a cringed up, that'a was my voice. But'a how, and why'a was I threatening my'a friends. I'a couldn't move as the's shadowed figure killed them'a both and turned to face'a me. I'a was breathless in'a fear. It was'a me covered in blood.

_"I'a hope you'a like my handy work, because you'll help'a me make it reality."_

I'a jolted awake screaming in'a fear, I was'a so terrified I couldn't even respond when'a Japan and Germay shook'a me asking what was'a wrong with'a me. All I could'a do, was cry and'a stare at the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Haunting Dream

Chapter 2

Gutten tag, I am Germany. A pleasure to meet you. For a vhile, I vill tell you what has been going on since Italy is recovering. Japan vould visit Sara's grave often talking to her, I believe that the dead can hear us speak. Vhy just yesterday I saw Japan smiling peacefully at her grave. I don't know vhy though.

"Gutten tag Japan." I said.

"Oh, konnichiwa Germany." He responded. "How is Itary?"

"He's not sleeping very vell, the doctor had to sedate him but it isn't helping. Italy is still screaming in his sleep." I said.

"Maybe Zack knows what is making Itary act rike that." He stated.

"Ve don't know that for sure." I said seeing him look beside him.

"I'm certain he knows, rets go."

I followed Japan to Sara's home and we saw Zack sitting outside playing the guitar and he looked up seeing us but kept playing.

"Hey you two welcome and come in but stay out of Sara's room." He said.

Ve valked inside und I saw a beautiful painting of Sara on the wall. She vas holding a branch of Lilacs with her.

"Zack, Germany and I need to terr you about Itary."

Zack didn't look up from the guitar.

"What about him?" he asked.

"Listen you little bastard, Italy is mien friend and you don't seem to care." I said glaring at him.

"Take a chill pill Germany, now, what's the problem with Italy?" he asked.

"Itary has been suffereing from nightmares, and he's not sreeping werr either." Japan says.

Zack stopped playing and put the guitar down.

"That doesn't sound good." he said.

"Vhy is that?" I asked.

"Because it seems Italy's snapped side has its own personality."

"That is a bad thing?" Japan asked.

"Yes it is, the personality comes in the form of nightmares first." He explained. "The dark personality will show itself soon and then completely take over Italy's mind."

Japan und I looked shocked, how could such a thing exist inside Italy. Italy is a covard but he is also a gutte cook and a great friend.

"But Zack, how can that happen?" Japan asked him.

"The dark personality is slowly eating away at what Italy can hold dear to him. Its taking away his happiness, his faith in friends, and it'll make him think everyone is against him." Zack said.

"That can't happen!" I yelled. "There must be a vay to reverse it!"

"Sara said there is one way." Zack said.

"What way is that? Prease, we need to know." Japan said.

Zack valked over to a vall pulling something off of it and held it out to Japan und I. Vhat I saw that he vas holding, vas a dagger.

"The one Italy trusts most must kill him." Zack said.

Japan und I vere silent till Japan took the dagger handing it to me. I looked at him and then to Zack.

"Vhy does it come down to this?" I asked.

"You only need to use it when he's completely lost it and can't be snapped out of that state of mind. The dagger will purify Italy, I know countries can't die for a long time so after he comes back he will be in an unconsious state for days." Zack Explained.

I couldn't believe vhat I vas hearing, I really had to stab Italy. Mien friend, could I really do something like this to him?

"Germany, Italy will no longer be the Italy you know once the dark personality overtakes him. It'll be a hard thing to do but you have to." Zack said.

"I really vish and hope that'll it'll not come down to that." I said. "Japan, lets go see how Italy is doing."

"Hai, arigato Zack." Japan said bowing.

Japan und I valked back to the hospital and saw Italy sitting up eating some pasta. I hope that I von't have to use the dagger at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Haunting Dream

Chapter 3

I'a was eating pasta which'a always cheers'a me up but this time...It didn't. I'a looked up seeing Germany and Japan come into the room.

"Ve~ Ciao Japan, ciao Germany!" I'a said smiling.

"Gutten tag Italy." he said.

"Konnichiwa Itary. How are you feering?" Japan asked.

I'a didn't really want to say, while they had'a me under sedation the nightmare was'a so bad that I screamed in'a my sleep. I'a watched in horror as'a this darker side of'a me slashed everyone right infront of'a me. I'a saw this over and'a over again while under the'a sedation.

"Ve...Okay I'a guess." I'a said.

"Italy, do you feel...depressed at all?" Germany asked me.

"Ve~ Just'a being awake and seeing you'a two here with'a me make's me happy."

I'a heard the familar cussing of mi fratello Romano.

"Italy, are'a you alright damn it?!" Romano shouted.

"Si~ I'ma okay Romano." I said.

"Potato bastard what the crapola happened to my'a brother?" Romano asked.

I'a looked over to Romano, I'a didn't want to'a tell him but I'a did anyway.

"That'a doesn't sound good." Romano said.

"The'a nightmares aren't going away either Romano. The'a worst part, the figure of'a me that I see speaks directly to'a me." I said.

I'a looked over to Germany and Japan and they'a looked really worried for some odd reason.

"Ve? Germany, Japan, what's the mater?" I'a asked.

"Werr...Itary, these nightmares are just the beginning of what wirr happen." Japan said.

I'a looked unsure of'a what they meant, I kept hearing what'a sounded like a whisper in'a my ear. I'a had no idea what the'a voice was telling me though.

"Italy...You're going to lose yourself to insanity." Germany said.

I'a stopped smiling and stared at them'a both. I'a couldn't believe what I was'a hearing, and I didn't want to either. I'a looked away from them and hid under my'a covers.

"Italy?"

I'a felt a hand pat my'a shoulder and knew it'a was Germany.

"Please...Leave'a me alone for a while." I'a said.

I'a heard the door open and'a close and stared at'a the ceiling after I'a uncovered myself. I'a drifted into sleep seeing the darker side of'a me sitting in a chair.

_"See what'a I meant? Don'ta you think it'a would be easier to be rid of'a them than to stop'a me."_ He asked

"Ve! Never! I'a won't allow you to hurt'a my friends!" I'a yelled.

_"You'a are a fool."_ he said.

"I'a will not allow it!"

_"You have'a no choice."_ he said grabbing my shirt.

"No, I'a do have a choice! You'a leave them alone!" I yelled.

I'a felt him wrap his'a hands around my neck trying to'a strangle me. I'a woke up seeing Germany and Japan standing over'a me worried. A nurse came in with a sedative and I'a suddenly blacked out before the sedative even hit. I'a came to seeing Japan and Germany holding me'a back and the nurse before me. She'a was bloody and I'a looked at my hands.

"V-v-ve? W-what have I'a..." I'a said with a shaky voice.

_"I'a told you, you're going to help'a me kill alot of people."_ I heard in'a my head. _"That'a nurse was just the'a first on the list."_

I'a started hyperventalating, Germany and Japan watched as the'a look of terror entered my eyes. I'a thrashed to get out of their'a grasp, a doctor came in with a sedative. I'a screamed at'a them to'a let me but sleep over took my'a mind. I'a fell...so slowly.

"Germany...Japan..."

Sleep over took'a me and I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Haunting Dream

Chapter 4

Japan und I vere very vorried about Italy now, the vay he vent after the nurse like that vas unexpected. Ve snapped Italy out of vhat he vas doing, the look in his eyes vere complete fear. Vhen he started hyperventalating, the doctor came in vith a sedative to calm Italy down.

"Is this how its going to be every time Italy has a panic attack?" I asked.

"Yes, also we'll be putting him in restraints for what he did to the nurse that was in here. He's lucky she didn't die." The doctor said.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. Itary does freak out but why don't you ret us take Itary with us." Japan said.

"I don't think its a good idea to release a mentally ill patient."

I grabbed the doctor by his lab coat.

"Listen up! Italy is mien friend, not just some mentally ill patient that you can give nothing but drugs to sedate him vith if he gets over excited!" I yelled.

"I am going to have security escort you out if you object to our decision. Your friend is going to be mentally evaluated."

"That is a bad idea, Zack said Itary wirr rose himserf to a darker murderous personarity. Do you rearry want to risk it happening faster?" Japan said.

"Neither of you are doctors, unless you have medical degrees I'm standing with my decision." The doctor said going to a phone.

I vent into Italy's room seeing he vas avake.

"Italy?"

"Germany...Please don't let them'a send'a me there." he said.

I could tell he vas scared, a nurse came in but something was strange about her. She took out Italy's IV and helped him up.

"Get him dressed and out of here."

"Danke." I said.

"Grazie nice lady." Italy said getting up and going to get dressed.

Italy got dressed fast und I signed him out, Japan vas vaiting for us and ve left the hospital.

"Ve, Germany, is'a that a new weapon you'a got?" Italy asked seeing the dagger.

"Ja, its new Italy." I said.

"Ve~ Its so'a shiny." Italy said looking at it smiling.

"Itary, how about you ray down tirr we get back to Germany's hotel." Japan said.

"Okay." Italy said.

Ve vere quiet the whole time going to my hotel room, Japan looked back at Italy who vas sleeping.

"Germany, should we terr him?" Japan asked.

"I don't know if its the right time Japan, how can ve tell him this dagger is meant for him ?" I said in a low voice.

"I think he does have a right to know." Japan said in a vhisper.

"Japan, Germany, if'a I lose it...can I ask'a you both to'a save me?" Italy said.

Japan und I looked back to see Italy was still asleep, I vondered if I vas just hearing things. I looked at Japan and he shrugged, vere ve hearing things? I didn't know, vhat I do know is that I could never hurt Italy. Once ve got there, ve saw Zack sitting outside playing his guitar. I vas carrying Italy on my back.

"Zack, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard about what happened at the hospital." he said.

"Its happening rike you said Zack." Japan said.

"I have a feeling Italy understands what is happening to himself." Zack said.

Japan und I looked at Italy who was now avake, he vas starting to tear up.

"So, the'a dagger...its for'a me?" Italy said.

"Now Italy wait, its not how it seems." Zack said.

Italy backed avay from me when I vent up to him.

"Germany..." he said looking sad at me.

"Italy, I don't vant to use the dagger on you and I hope it doesn't come to that." I said.

"Ve?" Italy said

"I promise I von't use it." I said.

"...No, Germany, please use it if'a I lose it entirely." Italy said.

I vas shocked as vas Japan, Zack didn't look to shocked though. He valked up to Italy.

"Ve?"

"You becareful Italy." Zack said before valking past him.

It vas all he had said and it confused us all.


	6. Chapter 6

Haunting Dream

Chapter 5

I'a layed in a bed at'a Zack's house listening to'a Sara's cd's. It'a kept me calm and I'a smiled slightly, however, the'a voice in my head was getting louder without me realising it.

_"Idiota, time to start killing and'a you sit there like a sack of'a pasta."_

"Leave'a me alone."

_"Tomorrow is'a the start of the Italia Empire."_

"Never!"

A song started to'a play and I stopped arguing with the'a voice and it seemed that'a the voice aslo listed to the'a song. I'a looked up slightly to see Germany and Japan at the door.

"How are you feeling Italy?" Gemany asked me.

"Go away." I'a said.

"Itary, we are just worried about you. You can terr us anythi-"

A knife was in the'a door frame now, inches away from Japan's ear. He'a froze up and slowly looked the the'a knife.

"I'a said...Go away."

Japan gulped and backed up while'a Germany walked towards me. I'a pulled out another knife smirking at'a him. Germany grabbed both of'a my hands and forced me back. I'a dropped the'a knife coming to'a my senses.

"...G-Germany?" I'a said

"You need to fight it Italy, I don't vant to use the knife on you." he said.

I'a blinked, I'a knew he'd use it on'a me but the'a evil side of'a me didn't think so. I'a bowed my head.

"Don't hold back'a Germany." I'a said.

"Italy..." Germany said.

"You'a can't hold back, I feel like I'ma fading away." I'a said.

"Italy..."

Japan stared as'a in much shock as'a Germany, but'a I don't want anyone to'a get hurt from my hands. I'a couldn't handle it if'a I hurt or'a even killed anyone, I'a could hurt anyone. I'a went back to my bed and'a laid down hiding my face, it'a was all I could do.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I had lost motivation in it since I hadn't had any reviews but I'm happy I finally got my first review. Thank you for giving me motivation back.


	7. Chapter 7

Haunting Dream

Chapter 6

I couldn't believe Italy vanted me to stab him if he did lose it. The nightmares must be taking a toll on his mind und he couldn't stand it much longer. The next morning, Italy vas up but vhat he vas vearing vasn't his normal outfit, it vas pitch black.

"Itary, are you arright?"

"Couldn't be'a better." Italy said vithout his ve sound.

"Are you ready for the meeting?" I asked.

"Si~" He said.

I didn't like how Italy vas acting, he vasn't acting like his usual self. At the meeting, eveyone noticed that Italy vas different, even his smile vas different. Everyone, even Russia looked tense by the smirking glare coming from Italy.

"Why is Italy looking at us like that aru?" China asked.

"I don't know but I am not liking it, its scarier that Belarus." Russia said.

"M-mi Fratello is not mi fratello." Romano said shaking.

"Si, Italy's eyes are as red as tomatos." Spain pointed out.

I looked at Italy, they vere right. Italy had changed completely Italy stood up pulling out a gun shooting Spain first before anyone could stop him.

"Today is'a the start of the Italian Empire. If'a any of you have any objections, speak'a now and I'a will shoot you." He said vith such an evil smirk.

"Dude! You shot Spain!" America shouted only to get shot in the neck.

Vhen he fell to the ground, Canada vas by his side applying pressure to his neck. Italy vasn't Italy, but Romano tried to give him pasta in hopes that Italy would snap out of it. It didn't vork though.

"Now, now Fratello, are with me or against me?"

"..." Romano remained silent.

"I'a guess you're against me. A shame, I'a would've let'a you live." Italy said.

He shot his own bruder for not saying anything. Italy vas crazy now but he soon stopped and stared at me und Japan.

"Itary-san you need to calm down and rerax." Japan said.

I managed to valk up behind Italy as Japan tried to calm him. Italy smirked pointing the gun at Japan.

"I'a really think you'a should submit and surrender." Italy said to him.

"Italy, you shouldn't threaten those you care about." I said

"Germany it'sa not like you'll stop me."

China tried attacking Italy but vas shot, it vas the same vith Russia. Italy stated he vould find a vay to kill everyone so they couldn't come back. This is vhat Zack varned us about so I took out the knife.

"Italy."

"Si Germany? Are'a you going to'a surrender?" he said grinning.

"I'm sorry for vhat I have to do."

He looked at me confused and I stabbed him fast in the chest. He dropped the gun and backed up against the vall staring shocked at me. As though he couldn't believe I really stabbed him, however, he grinned darkly glaring at me.

"I'a honestly thought you'a wouldn't have the guts to'a stab me." He said before he started to slump down. "I'a guess I'a underestimated you."

I pulled the dagger out and stuck it back into the case and it started to glow a bit. Zack vas valking into the room and smiled.

"Good to see that you took my advice." he said.

"I didn't like having to do that." I said looking at Italy.

Italy slid down the vall sitting on the floor grasping his vound.

"Why is his wound breeding heavy rike that?"

"The dagger had energy that spikes out striking certain areas, so I'd say he's in a lot of pain." Zack said.

Italy vas laying down now and Japan sat beside him.

"Vhat can ve do now?"

"Bandage the wound and leave him in a bed." Zack said.

Ve followed Zack's instructions, all ve could do now vas vait until Italy vakes from this sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I appoligize for not updating so long but I was stuck on what to do next.


End file.
